


The Report

by imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Rain, clumsy valery, i hope you dont hate it haahha, i wrote this at like 2:30 am, idk - Freeform, loving boris, oh well, so im tirrreddddd, somehow they dont get caught but im writing this and im tired so dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch/pseuds/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch
Summary: Prompt: I was looking for some inspiration for a prompt, and I found one on @writingprompts365’s Tumblr, lol: a character is caught outside in a storm.Warning this is really short again because “it’s late, I’m tired” 😉 I mean seriously tho ahahaha
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Report

Valery had been working for hours on end to get this report finished by the end of the day. Pages, and pages, and pages, and pages, it seemed to Boris, looking over the man as he shuffled through all the pages and papers laying haphazardly around the little trailer. 

“I’m going for a walk.” Boris said calmly, hoping that Valery would pick up on his voice and would take a walk with him. Boris took any opportunity he could to separate Valery from his work, practically forcing the man to relax. 

The previous night, Valery had been on the verge of tears, clearly overwhelmed with everything he needed to do and all the work that still remained. When Boris found him, slouching at his desk, his face in his hands, he set down the vodka he had been holding. Gently, he set his hands on Valery’s tight shoulders and his expert fingers carefully massaged Valery’s sore shoulders and back. Valery had appreciated this care so much that he actually started crying  
.  
“Oh, my Valera! What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Boris asked, anxiously. 

Behind his hands, Valery sobbed a broken “No!” 

Boris gently rubbed Valery’s back, soft circles over the course material of the fatigues. “What is it, Valera?” 

Valery finally removed his hands, revealing his red-rimmed, tear-stained eyes. “It’s just that…” he choked. “No one has ever done something this nice for me.” 

A small, sad smile spread on Boris’ face. Carefully, he took Valery’s face in his hands. “Listen, Valera. If you need something, you need only ask. You understand that. Of course, I will always be here for you.”

This just made Valery more upset, perhaps because his emotions were already running high, given the situation. 

Boris then coaxed Valery into his arms, holding the smaller man in his embrace. Boris let Valery sob against him, he let him mourn his future, let him resent those who let this accident happen, let him just feel. 

The memory brought a small smile to Boris’ face. But tonight, Valery seemed intent on finishing this godforsaken report. Valery didn’t respond to Boris, who then assumed that he was so consumed with his work that he didn’t hear Boris. Which was fine, Boris understood what he was going through. 

Boris slowly exited the trailer, going to walk around the little camp.  
\-----------  
Whether it was minutes later or hours later, Valery didn’t know. But he felt Boris’ presence missing, the room was emptier without him. Looking outside, he saw that it was pitch black, and he started picking up on the loud rain that was hitting the top of the trailer. 

Valery had finally finished the report, a big stack of paper with a fair amount of jargon. Valery stacked the papers as neatly as he could before going to leave the trailer, intent on dropping his report in the trailer that received and sent communication to and from Moscow. As Valery stepped outside, he became wet. Valery had somehow forgotten that it was raining. 

“Oh well,” Valery thought. “I’m already out here.” 

Valery tried to cover his report with his body as best he could, but he knew that they were getting a little wet. So he decided to pick up the pace, in a hurry to get to some shelter from the incessant rain. 

Valery wondered where Boris was. How he missed him and his presence. It was a bit odd that one person could change so much in his life, Valery reflected as he practically ran through the rain. 

But Valery is a clumsy man. What Valery tripped on, he would never know, but one minute he was up and running, and the next he was face down in mud. He sat up, tried to get the mud off of his glasses as best he could. Ugh, his whole body was caked in mud.

But Valery didn’t care about that. His report! It somehow was in a neat stack still, about a yard away from him. Valery tried to crawl and get it. Just as he reached it, the wind, for whatever reason, chose to pick up, blowing his report everywhere. 

There was no saving it now. 

Valery, caked in mud, report-less, was so upset. All of his work had been for nothing! 

Valery didn’t even care that he was in the middle of the camp, sobbing with mud all over him. He wanted to be free of this mud, he wanted to be dry and warm, he wanted his report to be intact. He wanted Boris. 

Valery sat on his plump butt, his face in his arms as he cried.  
\--------------------------  
Boris had been in a meeting with Tarakanov, who he had dismissed a little earlier. He then sat in his trailer, nursing a shot of vodka. He wondered how Valery was getting on. He wondered – was that, crying?

Boris, confused, opened the trailer, trying to hear for the strangled call he had just heard. 

There! It came again. 

Boris closed the door behind him, walking through the camp. He quickly found the source. 

He saw Valery, his Valera, huddled in a little ball, surrounded by wet and destroyed papers, tears streaming down his face. 

“Valera?” Boris asked cautiously. The man in question looked up at Boris, briefly, before putting his face in his hands. Boris knelt down beside Valery, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“My report!” 

Boris looked down at the papers spread all over the place. He knew Valery had worked so hard on that. He took the man in his arms, tucking him under his chin.

“I know, I know.” He said gently. “Why don’t we get you inside?”

Valery looked up at him before giving him a little nod. Valery tried picking up some of his papers, only to find that the water had saturated them, making them tear easily.

“We can get someone to clean this up a little.” Boris said gently. He then helped the man up, truly seeing just how much mud was on him. Valery’s whole body was shaking and shivering and wet. 

Rain still poured hard on them. Boris quickly removed his big coat, wrapping it around Valery, who was still quietly crying.

“It’s okay, Valera.”  
\-----------------  
About an hour later, Boris had Valery in comfortable, brand new clothing. Valery was just starting to stop shivering, after Boris had cleaned every inch of him.

Valery was now laying on the little couch in the trailer, wrapped in a big blanket. Boris had gone somewhere, he didn’t know where. But he missed him. 

Boris then appeared, holding a big mug, full of hot tea. He carefully set the tea down on the table nest to Valery, and then sat down next to him. 

Teary-eyed, Valery whispered, “Thank you.” 

Boris smiled, reaching his arms around Valery, he pressed a soft kiss to Valery’s forehead.


End file.
